


Many happy returns

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 17 of the Mapmaker Series. A human woman joins the company of Thorin Oakenshield on the quest to Erebor as a mapmaker and finds a lifelong love.</p>
<p>The queen's birthday brings a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many happy returns

Your eyes fluttered open as you felt yourself enveloped in a warm embrace, a smile tugging at your lips even before you were fully awake. You were greeted by the sight of Thorin’s face close to yours, the loving look in his blue eyes making your smile broaden as you drowsily whispered, “good morning.” 

“Happy birthday, my sweet one,” he replied, his voice a deep, soft rumble, with an affectionate kiss to your forehead. 

“Thank you, love,” you said, grazing his neck with your lips as you nestled securely into his arms.

“What do you want to do today?” Thorin asked, running his fingers through your tousled hair,  “anything you want.” 

You sighed contentedly. “At this rate, I shall be hard pressed to get out of bed.” 

He chuckled, then suggested, “what about a picnic at the terrace for luncheon? Or we could walk down to the river for a swim this afternoon?” 

“Don’t you have meetings today?” you wondered, absentmindedly stroking his soft beard, but he shook his head. 

“Today I am your husband first and the King second.” 

You smiled, and your hand crept to the back of his head as you pressed your lips to his. “And you are the most wonderful husband any woman could have,” you murmured, kissing him again and moving your body closer against his as his hand trailed down your spine to rest low on your back. 

“You are distracting me from the important business of the day,” Thorin mock-scolded, and you laughed heartily. “And besides,” he smiled, with one last kiss, “I have a gift for you.”

He rose from the bed and went to the chair where his overcoat lay, producing a small wooden box from the pocket. Crawling back onto the bed to sit beside you, he held it out in his palm. Sitting up with a curious grin, you took the box from his hand and slowly opened the lid. Inside, on a soft bed of black cloth, lay a deep purple gemstone as large as a robin’s egg, its facets sparkling in a setting of gold suspended from a delicate gold chain.  “Oh, Thorin,” you breathed, “it’s beautiful.” 

“Do you like it?” he asked hopefully. 

“I love it, truly,” you assured him sincerely. “I will treasure it always.” 

He smiled, pleased, and said, “let’s see how it looks on you.” Taking the necklace from the box, he carefully clasped it around your neck, where the purple stone lay gracefully at the center of your collarbone, its rich color glowing against your skin. “Beautiful,” he pronounced. 

“It is, isn’t it?” you replied, fingering the heavy gem. 

“I meant you,” Thorin said, and you thanked him with a kiss, each of you smiling against the lips of the other.

“Now,” he said, brushing your hair behind your shoulder, “you must decide. What shall we do?” 

“All right,” you began resolutely. “Yes to a picnic, yes to a swim. And perhaps we could invite Dis and the boys for supper tonight?” 

“Very well,” he nodded. 

“Oh, and Balin,” you continued, thinking. “But then Dwalin should probably come as well…well, let’s just invite the whole company, the dining room is certainly big enough, and it will be like the old days around the campfire,” you finished, with a smile, and Thorin chuckled approvingly. 

“It looks to be a good day.” 

“I think so,” you agreed. “However…” you shifted to lean close to him, your fingertips delicately tracing a path down his bare chest and abdomen as you lightly caressed the tip of his nose with yours, your lips only a breath apart, “I know what I would like to do first of all.” A naughty grin spread across your face, matched by his own, and his mouth met yours gladly as he rolled you into his arms.


End file.
